


Danganronpa but an SAO Au

by ZeraMoriyama



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Genderbend Saihara, Haru doesn't have friends apparently, Harukawa's not an ultimate for some reason, Her name is Kiyoko, Her name's Shouko, Non-Binary Kiibo, Saihara and Shirogane are cousins, Saihara's also a girl for some reason, She gets some though, Shirogane is an idiot, Trans Shinguji, Weird SAO AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeraMoriyama/pseuds/ZeraMoriyama
Summary: Uhhm- so I was watching the abridged, and then I was like ' hol up, I haven't finished watching the second season of the Alice thing' and then I was like, MakiMugi. I don't actually know the ship name. So anyway, have this odd AU.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Shirogane Tsumugi, Shirogane Tsumugi & Iruma Miu, Shirogane Tsumugi & Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 3





	1. SAO arc

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on doing more with this. I will continue on with the different arcs, well maybe not the 'incest' arc that was ALO. I may also do the 2 years for people outside of the game.

Shirogane watches her sister walk away from her window, waving back at her. The girl's mint ribbons flowing behind her as she runs.

Shirogane smiles, before heading to her her desk where the helmet thing is sitting.

Today she's playing Sword Art Online. I'm sure you know all about it, so I won't explain it.

She skipped out on a study session for this, a study session her sister was adamant that she couldn't miss. Her sister was going to that instead of playing with her.

" Did I do everything I needed to?" She asks herself, holding out her hand to count.

" Took a shower, ate breakfast, connected the NVG, texted my aunts, made sure Miu didn't get drunk last night....." She says, putting out a finger each time. " And I think that's all!" She says.

She wanders over to her drawer, pulling out a black scrunchie and tieing her hair into a braid. She knows she won't be able to move, but her hair gets tangled very easy.

Shirogane's piercing blue eyes wander to her computer, seeing the time and smiling. She sets her glasses on her desk.

She can't help but wonder in awe about all the new possibilities that opened up to her.

She pulls on the helmet and gingerly places lays herself there.

" Link start." She whispers, quickly loosing consciousness.

" Well, I think that this is where we split. I had fun teaching you the basics. Maybe we'll meet again." Someone tells her, a hand being placed upon his waist. He had blue fluffy hair, with matching eyes. His glasses reflecting Kaede.

" Shigi...." She mutters. Her name was Akamatsu Kaede. She swears shes played mmo's before, but she used her real name for this sh*t.

She met the guy named Shigi, and he helped her start. She was hoping to stay with him. She didn't play MMO'S very well, and he seemed like he did.

Earlier, they got the news of SAO. Kaede was definitely scared, but Shigi didn't seem to be.

" You know, you won't live long with that attitude.." Kaede groans.

" I don't understand what you mean." Shigi smiles.

" Ugh- I don't need to explain to someone like you." Kaede snorts. " And, I hope I see you around." She adds.

Shigi stares at her before running off.

" What was with him?" She asks herself.

" Hey- are you by yourself?" Shigi asks the hooded girl.

" Well, I wanted to pair up with Kiyoko, but someone already chose her." She says, playing with one of her brown pigtails laying across her shoulders. " So I'm free." She says.

" Great!" Shigi says, opening the menu and sending her an invite. She accepts, and they form a party.

" Maki, huh? Well, I'm sure I'll have a great time working with you!" Shigi smiles.

" I doubt it." Maki sighs.

" You're not just a beta tester, you- you're a cheater!" Some random guy in the crowd yells at Shigi.

" A beater, that's exactly what I am." He smirks.

" That name is stupid." Maki points out. 

" S-Shut up and let me have this." He shouts.

" Noooo!........I-I forgot your name..."

" I-Its Sachi, y-you ass." 

" Why the hell are you on the grass? You know you're supposed to be doing something, right?" 

" Just daydreaming 'bout my old life." Shigi smiles. Maki sits beside him, knees to her chest. " Besides, it's amazing right now, you should join me." 

" Do you miss it? You seem to be having fun here after all." Maki asks.

" Fun? Here? No way!" He laughs, his glasses slipping down his face. " I just wish I could be with my family. I miss them so much. I've been holding out, but who knows how they've been, ya know?" He adds.

" I don't have anyone out there..." Maki says.

" Oh...." Shigi trails off.

" Tell me about them. Your family that is."

" Ah, well, my family consists of three others. My sister, and my mom's." He says.

" You've told me about your sister, that night with the moon. You said her eyes looked like the moon. So, I'll ask again, are you suure you don't want to f*ck your sister?" Maki asks jokingly.

" I. Do. Not. Want. To. F*ck. My. Sister." He says angrily, Maki laughing slightly. Last time, she had pointed out the fact he was so angry at it, and as it turns out, Shigi keeps being told that, and it's getting on his nerves.

" But, about your mom's?" She asks.

" My mom, her name is Satomi, and she's a detective. She's not all that different from me when it comes to common sense. But, she's very smart, and extremely hard working. My mother is a nurse, mostly because the people around her kept getting hurt. She's like a princess, almost. She's very regal, I guess. They both love me, and my sister." Shigi smiles. 

But when Shigi turns to look at Maki, she's asleep. He takes a deep breath before falling into the void himself.

" Can he actually speak cat, or is he just messing with me?"

" Knowing him, it may very well be both..." Maki groans.

" I still have that dagger you've put in me, Mr. Fluffles, and I've been meaning to put it back."

(This was from the abridged, but I couldn't stop myself.)

" Did you hear something?" Shigi asks.

" Normally I'd laugh at you, but I think you're right.." She whispers. Maki let's him down from her back, as she had been carrying him.

" I'll go look, stay here and don't be more stupid." She says, walking off.

Maki makes her way to the sound, only to see a short person there. They are seemingly asleep, and had fluffy white hair. They have a strand of hair sticking out. It reminded her a lot of Shigi, and his piece of gravity defying hair.

What were they doing there? Did they get lost?

They were wearing the basic outfit, so they couldn't be that high of a level, and yet, they were here on floor 25.

" Maki, what the hell is that!" Shigi asks.

" Scared? Of a unconscious person who's clearly a low level and about 14cm shorter than you?" Maki asks.

" S-Shut up.." Shigi mumbles.

" You're literally one of the best players in the game, you know?" Maki scoffs.

An immortal object? Kiibo, was an immortal object?

" What the hell does that mean?" Maki asks herself.

" I'm sorry..." They say.

" That wasn't an explanation!" Maki yells out in anger.

" I'm K1-B0, and I'm a mental health ai." They explain.

" Artificial intelligence..." Maki mumbles.

" Yes, believe it or not, I do know what AI stands for!" Shigi shout back at her.

" Hmpf- I wouldn't past you." She argues.

" Anyway, I did hear rumors of there being one in Beta testing. In fact, my sister believes she might of met the AI. If I get out of here, I'll ask if Kiibo is simular." He says.

" I came here to observe Shigi-" Kiibo starts.

" Hey! I'm important too!" Maki mutters.

" Both of you are pretty closed off. Shigi hides under stupidity and humor, while Maki closes her walls off to anyone so she won't get hurt. But, I can tell you both love each other, and that you care about everyone else."

" If I even pretended not to care bout Maki, she'd have my head." Shigi points out.

" Maki is a notable outlier, so is Trickster."

(Trickster is some clown in the Knights of the Blood Oath.)

" Are we dying?" Maki asks, with Shigi shrugging.

" No, you aren't." Someone says.

" Akihiko Kayaba?" Shigi asks, shocked.

" You literally just defeated him?" Maki points out. " Why are you so surprised?"

" As promised, everything is being resolved.." Akihiko laughs softly.

" What let Maki out of the, uh, the, uh...." Shigi stutters, mind going blank.

" The AI. Using the last of his power, he did that as well as kept you two alive." Akihiko says.

" Neat-o!" Shigi says. " So what'd you do this for?"

" Dunno."

" Seems legit."

" Well, I'll leave you two be." He says, walking away.

" So, Maki. What's your name? Your real name that is." Shigi asks.

" Harukawa Maki. I'm 16. I don't really have many interesting things about me, but what about you?" She says.

" My name is Shirogane." Shigi laughs.

" You said your mom is a detective, so the famous detective Shirogane Satomi?" Maki asks.

" Yep! She's my mom alright!" He laughs.

" That's far more interesting than anything I could ever say." Maki mumbles.

" Hey, do you think we'll stay together even when we get out of here?" Shigi asks.

" Why wouldn't we?" Maki asks.

" We just have a lot to talk about." Shigi says, because he wasn't sure what else he could says. 'Hey, I'm actually a girl and my tits are bigger than yours'? Yeah, that would never work. " Not to mention, he could be lying about us not being dead."

" I guess.....That's a little weird for you to say." Maki says.

" I'm stupid, I know." He says.

Shirogane sits up, removing the helmet.

" M-Maki.." She mumbles.

She stumbles out of the bed, but before she can actually do anything, a nurse, or more accurately her aunt, enters the room.

" Tsumugi!" Shirogane-Yuna exclaims, running to the blue haired girl.

Yuna helps her back onto the bed.

" Mother.." She whispers.

" Shouko and 'Tomi are coming." Yuna says.

" I-I need to find Ma-" Shirogane starts.

" Tsumugi. Not right now. Please, just get some rest. Maybe Satomi or Shouko will help you, but not until you recover." Yuna mutters, just trying to comfort her. " I'm sure whoever that is, would rather see you not be like this." She adds.

Shirogane could feel just how frail her body was. She nods after a while.

" When is Sho' going to be here?" She asks.

" In about twenty. Would you like a cup of water?" Yuna asks, a soft smile to try and make her daughter feel at ease.

" Y-Yes please.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, filler, kind of, before the the fairy arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live and breath Shu, as well as pretty much every ship ever.

" Momma! I need to talk to you about something!" Shirogane exclaims.

" Hmm- this bout your Xbox wife?" She asks.

" Well, yes, but no." She says. " You know Laughing Coffin, right?"

" The play-killers? Yeah, we're going around trying to find the survivors. There's probably no way to jail most of them, but hopefully it'll go on their records." She says.

" Are you asking us to help find this Maki-san you keep mentioning?" Saihara asks. Today, her hair was in buns, her classic mint ribbons wrapping them. Apparently, one of her classmates did her hair.

" Yes! Her name is Harukawa Maki, I believe. She has long brown hair, and she has red eyes." Shirogane says.

" She'll kill you, and has a smaller chest?" Narumi snickers.

" Shut up Trickster!" Shirogane says.

They, along with a few others all are in the same hospital. The hospital was mostly for Ultimates, and it has top notch medical equipment. It built a new building for SAO, it even includes therapy.

Narumi, the blonde pigtail Trickster, was here thanks to her friend, Ouma, being an ultimate and getting her here.

" You know that you'll probably be able to see her once we start school." Akamatsu points out.

" Yeah! You all are going to that school for SAO survivors! It's gonna be sooo boring!" Ouma whines.

" Because the number of people you can make fun of it going down?" Satomi asks.

" Yes! Exactly, Shouko's aunt!"

" We have names, Ouma." Shirogane says.

" No you don't, Shouko's sister." He laughs.

" Anyway! How do you know for sure she's going there?" Narumi asks.

" I thought everyone who lived SAO and was school age was going?" Yuna questions.

" They say that there are a few who never woke up. About 300 people are still asleep, so who's not to say Maki's not there?" Ouma points out.

" Ouma, you're literally known for lying." Akamatsu sighs.

" No one trusts you, Ouma." Aka-Mayumi points out.

" I've actually heard the same thing.... It's so thing I've been looking into, trying to figure out why. I have all the names of those people, if you want me to look though them." Saihara says.

" See! At least my wife likes me!" He says. As far as Shirogane is aware of, they aren't married, but Ouma keeps referring to Saihara as such.

" I mean, I don't really want that. Imagine we spent our lives fighting to get out, only for one of us to not wake up." Shirogane mumbles.

" Would you rather her not tell you?" Shinguji asks.

".....I guess not.." Shirogane mutters.

Saihara gets up from her seat, walking over to her sister.

" Shouko?"

Saihara grabs Shirogane's hand, holding it with both.

" I'll try my best to find her. I know she's important to you, and I want to help you!" She says.

" Thank you, Shouko." Shirogane says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah my love for Shouko goes brrrr
> 
> Saihara is just so pretty, ya know...
> 
> Also, if no one stops me, Shouko will have a relationship with pretty much all but the following
> 
> Shirogane  
> Harukawa  
> Yumeno, maybe  
> Yonaga
> 
> Not to mention, if I wanted to add dr1&2, there would be at least two more ships.
> 
> Oh but Kaito's going to die, since who else would be Yuuki from the Mother Rosalia arc, so Shouko's gonna be saaad because Star boyfriend's dying.

**Author's Note:**

> Iruma accidentally drank one time, and Shirogane just keeps brining it up because she found it funny.
> 
> Does Shouko get a harem, probably. This is for two reasons. 1, I ship far to many ships, and 2, I just really like Saihara. If anyone actually reads this and wants to stick around, cast your vote to pick who's in the harem.
> 
> Also, if I get rid of the fairy arc, I'll still have them play ALO. So, ALO still exists in both possible world's. If I do the the fairy arc, even though I won't write much, there will be no pedophilia nor will there be Tentacles (Which, by the way, the person controlling that thing died in Alicization)


End file.
